


Swallow the universe

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Artist!Alec, Body Chains, Diamonds, M/M, charcoal drawings, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: Alec never left an impression. People did not usually notice him drawing and it was the first time someone confronted him about it. He wrote his number and shoved the drawing in Magnus’ hands. Nobody knew about the drawings, not even Jace and Isabelle.Magnus fiddled with his rings, glancing at him through heavy eyelashes, charcoal flecks weighting on his mascara. Alec had never seen a man wearing makeup before. He had never seen anyone quite like Magnus either, which was the reason he had drawn him in the first place.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 193





	1. Charcoal

**Author's Note:**

> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Alec scuffed his pencils like he scuffed his feet. He was gangly, with long legs and spider-like limbs he disliked just as much as the small creatures and their too many legs. The charcoal pencil looked frail between his nimble fingers, a stark contrast against his pale skin, easy to break if the ominous scratching was to be believed. Charcoal left heavy trails on coarse paper, too rough for the sharp edge of the pencil yet it weighted nothing. 

Alec never left an impression and struggled to keep his hand light, hovering slightly above the rapidly darkening page. Faces filled the leather bound notebook, strangers he never got to know, learning nothing more than the symmetry of their features. He forgot them as soon as he avoided his eyes and tucked the pencil away. It scraped and scratched for now, drawing the outline of a man. Alec knew he would not forget him, not this time.

The stranger was breathtaking, everything Alec was not and he hurried to catch the swell of his billowing cloak, the delicate angle of his shins, the glint of an array of necklaces on his chest, the sparkle of his eyes and the wind ruffling his hair. The pencil gave a screech when Alec stilled, hand stopping abruptly on the tip of the man’s hair. 

Suddenly the bench Alec was sitting on felt uncomfortable and blood rushed to his ears with the humming love song of a bird and the distant howling of an ambulance. The man was looking at him and the sun setting on his hair, a nest of colorful streaks Alec could not include in his drawing. 

Central Park bustled with life once again or more accurately, Alec became part of it. He felt the wind, cool and caressing against his burning cheeks. The man resumed walking and the sun spread on Alec’s cheeks instead. He ducked his head, fumbling with his notebook. His fingers caught in the corner of the page and he almost smudged the drawing. It was barely there, lacking details but standing out nonetheless. 

The man stood in front of Alec. 

“That’s nice, looking almost as good as me already.”  
“Did you just compliment yourself?” Alec blurted out.  
“Well, a lot of effort goes into _this_ ,” he gestured at himself and his signet rings caught the light. “someone should appreciate it.” 

He winked and sat down next to Alec. 

“I’m Magnus.”  
“Alec.”  
“Short for Alexander I presume?” 

Alec frowned but nodded, his gaze falling onto the paper he held tightly in his lap. People did not usually notice him drawing and it was the first time someone confronted him about it. Magnus did not look annoyed but not flattered either, not exactly at least. Curious maybe and he kept glancing at Alec, waiting for him to resume drawing or apologize profusely. Alec did neither.

“Do you want it?”  
“Don’t you wanna keep it?” Magnus shot back.  
“I have plenty already.” Alec shrugged.  
“But none of these are _me_.” 

Alec barked out a laugh, strands of hair falling over his eyes. Magnus grinned and gestured at the drawing. Alec glanced at the outline, then at the pencil in his hand and hurried to fill in the background, except for a halo to highlight Magnus’ silhouette. He squinted, catching onto the detail of his necklaces and added the rings on his fingers. 

The man’s cheekbones looked bright on the paper, devoid of shade and Alec nodded to himself, happy with the result. The sparkles would have to wait, he had never drawn such a thing and needed practice. Instead, he ripped the page out of his notebook and offered it to Magnus. 

“You should sign it.” 

Alec blinked but complied, scribbling his name. The corner of the paper was torn and he fumbled with it until it gave away, finally handing the drawing to Magnus. The rush of traffic growled in the distance as the sun dipped low between the trees. Alec was torn between leaving in a hurry and taking some time to commit Magnus to memory. 

“No need for this, you can just add your number and I’ll make sure to call you.” Magnus said idly.  
“What?” 

Magnus fiddled with his rings, glancing at him through heavy eyelashes, charcoal flecks weighting on his mascara. His eyes were brown, warm and slightly teasing. He knew Alec was out of his depth here, that much was obvious. Magnus did not look mocking though and Alec felt the pencil crack between his fingers as he caught up with their situation. 

He wrote his number and shoved the drawing in Magnus’ hands. The other man beamed, pleased and carefully tucked it away inside his cloak. Alec avoided his eyes, wondering what exactly had happened. 

“Thank you, Alexander.”

It was getting dark. The bird had stopped singing and bugs took over, chirping softly into the night. Alec had to go and said so, putting his tools away and hurrying out of Central Park. When he looked over his shoulder, Magnus had disappeared.

  


* * *

  


Alec shoved his hoodie inside the washing machine and wiped his hands on the next one to get rid of the slick liquid his clothes were drowning in. Jace swore under his breath next to him, striping off his shirt and Alec averted his eyes when he noticed himself staring at the black rune on Jace’s hip. His fingers brushed against his side though, feeling the matching marking there. 

Who looked at his brother like that? Alec did. He slammed the door shut and started the program, watching as the washing machine sped up. Mud melted into brown water, dirty laundry washing away yet Alec remained the same. Infatuated with his adoptive brother, a notebook tucked away in a jacket he barely took off and supplies hidden in the depth of his pockets. 

Maryse Lightwood had caught him drawing on the marble tiles in front of the fireplace when he was a child. His mother was far from kind and there had been no use in crying when she squashed the small stick under her iron heeled boots. He had never let charcoal in her sight ever again. Nobody knew about the drawings, not even Jace and Isabelle. 

“Have you done Izzy’s?” Jace’s voice cut into his thoughts.

Alec nodded, jerking his head towards the third washing machine. Little less than an hour left, the laundromat was empty anyway, as it often was in the middle of the night. Isabelle could not be bothered cooking, or doing the washing and Alec did not mind per se. More often than not she came back missing half of his wardrobe and he had stomach pains for days if he tried to eat whatever experiment she had going in the kitchen. 

The walls had been white at some point but had somehow turned yellow since they had started coming to the laundromat. The washing machines stacked in the middle of the room looked clean enough though and Jace stretched out on a bench, half-naked and uncaring. Alec looked away, glad for the buzzing of his phone when a message came through. It was Magnus again, the man was undeterred by Alec’s lack of reply.

> Magnus: _you know I wouldn’t mind just posing for you if that’s what it takes to see you again._

Alec glanced at Jace. His brother was fiddling with his own phone, scratching his belly button distractedly as he frowned at his screen. His smooth skin was covered in black runes and old scars he took pride in. Alec licked his lips and typed a reply before he could lose his nerve.

> Alec: _okay._  
>  Magnus: _wait really? What are you even doing up this early?_  
>  Alec: _This late, I was working. When?_  
>  Magnus: _Whenever you’re free ;)_

Magnus was clever, Alec thought as he forced himself to set a time and a date he would never have agreed to, had the other man suggested it. Another glance at Jace had Alec press send. His brother did not pay him any attention and an old lady cackled with glee when she entered the laundromat, catching sight of him. Jace sat up and ran a hand through his golden hair, flexing for the woman’s sake before reaching for the washing machine and taking the clothes out.

Alec had not realized it was time already. Jace put his clothes away, tumbler-drying his shirt in the mean time and Alec hurried to retrieve Izzy’s laundry. She would hang her clothes herself at least and soon enough he heaved the bag onto his shoulder as Jace covered himself. He winked at the old lady as they left the laundromat and Alec rolled his eyes, stepping onto the sidewalk.

New York was not asleep yet but Alec bit back a yawn, eager to curl up in his bed slightly too small for his frame. He would fall asleep in no time but wondered about Jace, who tended to sneak out when Izzy sneaked in with the first ray of sun. Alec always hid under the covers for as long as he could get away with, until his mother rasped her knuckles against his door instead of knocking. 

He used to think it was monsters coming to get him and would hurry out of bed while they lurked behind his door. Now he knew how close to the truth he had been, as his own inner demons haunted him till late into the night. He feared the day hiding under the covers would not be enough anymore.

  


* * *

  


The café was busy but quiet. Alec looked around warily, whispered conversations putting him on edge as the sun crawled up into the sky. It was early afternoon still and the sugary smell of pastries filled the colorful café. Pastel cushions and cream surfaces awaited customers and their orders as people mingled around, smiling softly to each other. Alec stood out, all black in the bright décor of the café. 

Magnus did not, somehow, in spite of the sultry darkness of his clothes. The smooth fabric of his outfit seemed to catch onto the light of his sparking jewelry and he smiled openly as Alec made his way towards the table at the back of the room. Magnus had crossed his legs and held a porcelain cup of tea with his pinky finger up, winking before taking a sip. 

“Not hungry?”  
“Just got up.” Alec mumbled. 

He fiddled with the notebook in his pocket and watched as Magnus took a piece of his carrot cake, silver fork looking just as delicate as the rest of him. Alec wondered if the other man had planned his outfit with the décor in mind. Alec had chosen the café on a whim, because it had good reviews on the internet. He never went to this kind of places.

“Right,” Magnus nodded. “what do you do?”  
“I’m a…” Alec swallowed. “night watchman. It sounds so silly when I say it.”  
“Nonsense.” 

Magnus waved his embarrassment away and finished his piece of cake. Alec averted his eyes when he realized he was staring at the other man’s mouth. Was it lipstick? Alec had never seen a man wearing makeup before. He had never seen anyone quite like Magnus either, which was the reason he had drawn him in the first place. 

“What about you?” Alec forced out to keep the conversation going.  
“I own a nightclub.” 

It was not really surprising, Alec mused, clenching his fist around a corner of his notebook and releasing it slowly as he exhaled. Magnus put his cup down and nodded at the hand Alec kept in his pocket.

“Not that I mind just talking to you, that’s what I wanted in the first place but _someone_ was not interested in talking so maybe we could get started on the drawing part?”  
“Why would you want to talk to me?” Alec mumbled.

He laid the notebook on the table anyway, opening it to a new page and setting his tools in a neat line within his reach. He glanced at Magnus, not waiting for his answer before getting started on the outline. 

“How else am I supposed to get to know you and decide whether you’re just a pretty face or someone worth pursuing?” 

The charcoal ripped from the page and Alec dropped it before he could crunch the stick between his fingers. Magnus kept to himself and the lack of comment helped Alec as he gathered his thoughts and picked the stick up again, filling out Magnus’ hair in hasty, hazy smudges of black. 

“You’re the first person I’ve drawn twice.”  
“I’m flattered.” 

Alec tightened his grip on the pencil he had picked up to draw Magnus’ eyes. It was almost perfect already, with the man’s make up darkening his gaze and Alec’s hand hovered above the paper as he traced the curve of his nose, dipped between his lips to throw a shade on his neck. He rubbed at Magnus’ lower lip on the paper and caught sight of the man smirking as he watched the casual gesture. 

“Do you use anything else than charcoal?”  
“Not really, it’s the only tool I’ve ever had.”  
“Would you like to try out anything else if you could?” Magnus asked gently.

Alec glanced up again. The other man’s eyes had softened, as though he understood that Alec had never had a choice, even less the chance to draw anything else than strangers in charcoal. Hazy memories that stained his fingertips long after he met them. 

“I like charcoal.” Alec shrugged.

He grabbed his blending stem and added the light in Magnus’ eyes, went over the glitter on his cheekbones, the individual streaks of blond in the strands of hair that fell on his forehead. 

“You have to delve into the dark. There is beauty there, waiting to come into the light if you take the time to bring it out. Just like people, I think.” Alec whispered, running his eraser along Magnus’ throat.  
“Well, they say a diamond is just a piece of charcoal that handled stress exceptionally well.” 

Alec rubbed at the man’s Adam apple on the paper, stretching a shadow just where he wanted it to fall. He nodded to himself then and slid the notebook towards Magnus. 

“You’re very talented darling.”

Alec snorted and it turned into a disbelieving laugh the other man ignored. Magnus pushed the notebook back, glancing one last time at his portrait before meeting Alec’s eyes. 

“I think there might be a diamond here too.” 

Alec averted his gaze and slid the notebook into his pocket again, grabbing his tools. Magnus lounged on his chair, leaning against the cushion. He watched Alec, only speaking when he made to stand up.

“I’d like to see you again.”  
“To pursue me?”  
“If you let me, yes.”  
“Can I draw you again?” Alec asked, staring down at the table.  
“Of course.” 

Alec dared to glance at Magnus again, giving a tiny nod then and hurrying out of the café before he could reconsider and change his mind.

  


* * *

  


Alec ran his fingers over a pencil case. Isabelle was hidden behind a curtain of long black hair and piles of comic books, looking for a series Max had not read yet. He left her to it, knowing she intended to drag him down to the shops next. Alec was not looking forward to the clothes she would shove in his arms and request he tried on.

There was a manual about charcoal drawing and he flipped the pages to skim over the tips it had to offer. Nothing he did not know already and Alec allowed a small smile to escape his notice at the thought that he might have accomplished something all by himself. He heard Isabelle moving as he daydreamed of drawing Magnus again and snapped the book shut when she came closer, holding the first tome of a series with a victorious look on her face.

“Drawing? That’s not a bad idea, he might want to make his own comic book.” 

She tilted her head to the side as she thought about it and Alec bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe he could tell her. Isabelle would be supportive, he knew but Alec liked having something to himself. His siblings sneaked out to do the Angel knew what… or who. He sneaked out to draw, Alec thought, blushing as he remembered Magnus’ invitation to meet at the café again. 

“Better ask him before we buy anything.” Alec said after a while.

Isabelle nodded and went up to the counter to pay, smiling at the ragged-looking man there. His blue eyes shined behind his glasses, even in the dim light of the bookshop and he smiled kindly at them as he ringed the item. Alec wondered if the stranger was taller than him, eyeing his square shoulders under his flannel shirt. 

Isabelle thanked the man and Alec nodded, following her out. The sun was still high up in the sky but both of them kept an eye on the time, aware that they had to get back before dark. Isabelle clasped Alec’s hand and led him into a fashionable shop he would never have entered on his own, sashaying her way through aisles overflowing with colorful shirts and tight jeans. 

Alec stalled but there was no going around it as Isabelle pushed him into a changing room and tapped her foot impatiently until he tried a denim button up on and a series of pastel shirts he refused to buy. She sneaked the denim shirt in her own purchases anyway and he sighed, pretending he had not noticed. 

People threw them disapproving glances as he let her carry the bags and he squirmed in the underground, feeling uneasy in the crowded space. Izzy exchanged heated glances with a boy on the other side of the metal bar she was holding onto and a middle-aged woman with toddlers pushed her handbag in uncomfortable places in Alec’s back. Isabelle dragged him on the platform when the train stopped at their station and he breathed in deeply as they finally stepped outside. 

“Do you think we’ll have time to give the book to Max before we head out?” Alec asked.  
“Dunno, we should hurry. Just in case.” Isabelle replied, grinning.  
“Izzy...”

She took off without a warning and Alec raced her out of habit. He remembered grabbing her braids when they were younger, because she ran faster than him at the time. She went crying to their father and Robert would give him a lecture but Izzy always came back to play with her brother. When Jace arrived to live with them Alec had not known what to do with a boy his age. 

Jace was not the kind of child you could pull the hair of. Alec had taken a long time to warm up to the moody boy who always seemed to pick up a fight. He had emulated Jace after a while and somehow, his brother had opened up a little. It was not a lot, Jace was cocky and hid behind his snark but Alec quietened some more even as they became close. 

He had grown though and he caught up with Isabelle in a few strides, finding a use in his long legs. Izzy let out a gleeful laugh, struggling to keep up with him and Alec grinned, distancing her with ease. She fiddled with a wristband wrapping around her arm, bags dangling off her shoulder and he sped up some more, knowing she was not above a nasty trick to trip him up and win the race. It was only pay back for all the times he had lowered himself to the same tactic, after all. 

They reached the heavy wooden door at the same time because Alec had slowed down at the sight of his mother on the front steps. Seemed like Max would have to wait to get his book.

  


* * *

  


Magnus laid back against the cushion on his chair, watching Alec make his way towards the table. The other man always seemed wary of other people and smoothly sided-stepped a waiter only to stumble when he reached his chair. The café was quiet as usual but busy and someone hastily tucked their feet under their table as Alec settled in front of Magnus. 

Magnus bit back a smile, holding a burning mug of coffee to himself as Alec set his notebook on the table and lined up his tools next to it. He held onto something still, hidden away in his pocket and Magnus chose to ignore it, glad that Alec had showed up at all. 

“Hello Alexander.”  
“Magnus, hi.” 

Alec smiled crookedly and Magnus took a sip of his latte, pleased. His chest fluttered with hope that he might get under Alec’s skin and have a chance with him but his heart clenched when he realized what it meant. Alec was obviously in the closet still and Magnus had too many secrets to be someone else’s. 

He eyed the young man, scolding himself because it was too early to think of such things, Magnus barely knew him and had no reason to hope for anything whatsoever yet. But it had been a long time since he had been interested in anyone and the boy drawing in Central Park had caught his attention when he least expected it. 

“Have you worked on anything new since last time?” He asked instead, nodding at the notebook.  
“Not really, I’ve been sparring a lot with my siblings.” 

Alec removed his hand from the pocket of his leather jacket and gestured at the blank page next to the last portrait. Magnus frowned, taken aback by the mention of sparring but pushed his thoughts away to keep the conversation going and learn more about Alec. 

“Did you win?”  
“Sometimes. We all have our thing,” Alec licked his lips. “I like archery more so I’m usually better than Jace and Izzy but when we’re wrestling Jace often has the advantage.”

He shrugged and Magnus had to blink away the picture of Alec wielding a bow. He cleared his throat, eyes roaming over the other man’s strong neck and porcelain skin diving into a denim shirt before meeting Alec’s sky blue eyes but the other man averted his gaze. 

“Is it for work?”  
“Yeah, we get into nasty fights sometimes.” Alec replied after a beat.  
“We?”  
“I patrol with my siblings. You could say it’s a family business, I guess.” 

Magnus nodded slowly and dropped the topic. Alec was closing off again, embarrassed now that he had shared something personal. He fiddled with his charcoal pencil, not drawing yet but glancing repeatedly at Magnus. 

“How do you want me?” 

Alec stilled, looking anywhere but at him. Magnus chuckled but did not amend himself, waiting for the other man to gather his thoughts. He put his mug down and his fingers grazed one of the many necklaces tangled on his chest. Magnus had specifically chosen this shirt because of the deep V cut and did not miss the way Alec’s eyes strayed on the array of necklaces. 

“I want to work on your glitter and all the sparkles.” Alec said, not meeting his eyes. 

Magnus smiled and made himself comfortable, watching his hand. Alec relaxed as he started drawing, it was mesmerizing and Magnus struggled to remember if he had ever posed for someone. Alec filled the paper with dark smudges and the fabric of Magnus’ shirt looked almost real in the slight reflection of the light on the paper. 

Alec squinted as he worked on the detail of Magnus’ necklaces and kept glancing up as though he could not quite see. His free hand shot up suddenly and he reached across the table to grab a pendant, shifting it slightly. Magnus stopped breathing, holding completely still until Alec let go of the pendant and went back to the drawing, highlighting the glint of the chain. 

“It’s difficult to get your skin tone right and add glitter at the same time.” Alec admitted.

He looked reluctant but sat up and slid the notebook across the table for him to see. Magnus’ chest took the full length of the page, his shirt revealing a wide expanse of skin. Alec had even included the beginning of his collarbones and the slight dip of his sternum. Magnus inhaled slowly to avoid any unfortunate comment. It would not do to scare him off now.

“I really like this one.” He said instead. 

Alec seemed to be waiting for something else and Magnus smirked because he had an inkling as to what he expected. Magnus did not add anything though, simply looking at the charcoal covered page and wondering whether he should keep to the drawings or try to ask Alec out. The other man beat him to it.

“I really like drawing _you_.” 

Alec looked startled that he had said it out loud but did not back down now that it was in the open. 

“Well then, it’s good that I don’t mind posing for you darling.”

Magnus winked and Alec ducked his head but agreed to seeing him again.

  


* * *

  


Magnus flipped through Alec’s notebook and stopped on a fluffy drawing of a cat. He glanced up, surprised to see the other man smiling and nudged Alec’s shin with his foot to get him talking.

“It’s Church, our cat. I was surprised when he stayed still long enough for me to draw him. He doesn’t really like people, kinda like me.” 

Alec ducked his head and missed the smile on Magnus’ face. The café was strangely empty for once and Alec had even ordered a full breakfast. Magnus kept sending approving glances at the hot chocolate covered with whipped cream Alec had yet to drink. 

“I have a cat too, Chairman Meow.” 

Alec giggled as he raised his mug to his lips and ended up with whipped cream on his nose. Magnus leaned forward to wipe the cream off his face, flicking his nose in the process and Alec jerked back with a yelp. 

“Have some respect for The Chairman. I only date people he likes so _you_ might want to get on his good side.” 

Magnus settled back against the cushion and crossed his arms, silently challenging Alec to turn him down. The other man lowered his gaze, picking at the cream on his hot chocolate. He held the spoon like a pencil and let out a sigh before meeting Magnus’ gaze.

“Can I see a picture?” 

It was not what Magnus expected but it would do and soon enough he had found a picture of Chairman Meow, handing his phone to Alec. Magnus had hoped for Alec to admit he was interested or at least make it clear that Magnus was losing his time. The other man retrieved his notebook and started drawing Chairman Meow instead. 

It was sweet and his charcoal pencil scratching and scrapping at the paper was soothing but Magnus remained uncertain of his next course of action. With his egg and bacon roll forgotten to the side and a steaming mug of hot chocolate, Alec almost looked at ease in the café. It was the first time that Magnus was not under the impression that the other man felt out of place and he blinked away the thought that it might be his doing. 

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you had the real thing?” He asked after a while.  
“Dunno, would he stay still?” Alec shrugged, working on the glint in the cat’s eyes.  
“I’m sure I could come up with something if he didn’t.” 

Alec glanced up as though checking whether he was serious or not. Magnus thought of ways to keep The Chairman still but could only come up with games that would definitely not make the cat want to pose for Alec. Magnus would gladly take his place though and smirked when he realized he had better make sure Chairman Meow was too busy chasing his tail and get Alec all to himself.

The scratching of charcoal disappeared as abruptly as it had started and Alec looked over his work before sliding the notebook towards Magnus again. Chairman Meow did not look half as shy on the drawing than he really was and he had a fierce look in his black and white eyes, the slit pupil somehow burning through the paper. 

“He looks like a warrior.” Magnus commented, glancing at the picture he had chosen.  
“I got carried away.” Alec said, looking sheepish.  
“You _definitely_ need to see him in person.” 

Magnus stared at Alec through his eyelashes, still holding onto the notebook. The other man shifted on his seat and made to grab what was left of his breakfast, stuffing his face. Magnus’ heart clenched as he wondered if this was it. Alec would not reply, not even bother turning him down. It was better this way maybe, Magnus mused as he glanced at the drawing of Chairman Meow. Cat eyes stared back at him, the very reason he should have forgotten Alec the moment he saw him. 

“I have a day off next week if you want.” 

Alec’s knuckles had turned white around his mug but he held Magnus’ gaze confidently when their eyes met. Magnus gasped and stared at him far longer than he realized, forcing himself to nod when Alec started to squirm. 

“It’s a date then.”

Alec did not correct him.

  


* * *

  


> Alec: _I don’t think anyone lives in there._  
>  Magnus: _Nah, you got it right._

Alec was frowning, still wondering if he had gotten the address wrong when Magnus stepped outside. He fit in for once, the holes in his hoodie matching the missing bricks on the front of the building. Magnus watched the other man fiddling with his phone for a second, knowing that calling still felt foreign to him. Magnus hoped this would change soon and smiled at the sight of Alec on his doorstep when he noticed Magnus and walked up to him.

“Huh. Sorry.” Alec mumbled, ducking his head in shame.

It was endearing, that the other man struggled to picture someone like Magnus in such a dump. He gestured for Alec to follow him, climbing the creaking stairs without hesitation.

“Let me assure you that my loft looks way better than this.” 

He glanced at Alec above his shoulder, worried that he had crept Alec out. Magnus would not blame him, it looked like the kind of place to get murdered. But Alec guarded old, abandoned buildings, Magnus’ humble abode should not intimidate him too much. 

Alec looked freaked out. He was frozen at the bottom of the stair, eyes wide and staring at nothing. Magnus squinted, stepping down and almost walked head first into a big, hairy spider. It hung loosely at the end of a silken thread. Magnus repressed a laugh when he realized this was the reason Alec had stopped moving.

“Are you alright darling?”  
“I...” Alec shook his head. “the spider.”

He gestured helplessly at the spider and recoiled as though the creature had made to bite him. It looked drowsy, eyes unblinking and Magnus could not help but chuckle as he reached for Alec’s hand. He nudged him until the other man managed to step to the side and placed himself between Alec and the spider to guide him forward. 

Alec seemed to snap out of it once he had safely climbed up a few steps and his cheeks darkened in the dim light of the staircase. Magnus resisted the temptation to tease him and entwined their fingers instead, leading the way to his loft with his lips stretched into a smile. 

The stair cracked when they reached the right floor and Magnus walked into the light pouring from his loft. He checked for anything that should not be left unattended, wary of the unexpected but everything looked in order. Alec had not tried to get his hand back yet and Magnus allowed himself to relish in the warmth of the other man’s palm against his own.

“Here we are! Now, let’s see where The Chairman is hiding...” 

The cat’s tail poked from under the sofa and Magnus snapped his fingers to get the feline’s attention. Chairman Meow stared at him, cowering still and Alec squatted down, offering his hand in greeting. Magnus felt the loss of his hold on Alec’s fingers but ignored it to watch what happened next. 

“Hey there. You’re so small, no wonder Magnus was surprised when he saw the drawing.” 

His voice had dropped too, a low baritone that seemed to please The Chairman as he crawled out of his hiding place and approached them. Alec wiggled his fingers invitingly and the cat rubbed his head against his hand. Alec cooed, petting him and Chairman Meow glanced at Magnus, seemingly winking his approval. Magnus swooned over them and cleared his throat when Alec threw him a questioning look.

“Well, he _likes_ you.” 

Magnus grinned happily and walked up to his bar cart.

“What would you like?” 

Alec looked at loss of what to say and Magnus sighed, pouring a glass of water instead of whiskey. He offered it to Alec and gestured towards the sofa, smiling when The Chairman followed him and settled in his lap. Alec took a seat next to them, reverting to his uncomfortable self Magnus had taken so much care in peeling off him in the last weeks. 

“How come the building looks so decrepit when you have such a lovely loft inside it?”  
“It doesn’t attract too much attention that way.” 

Magnus shrugged and could not hold back a smile as Alec looked around in wonder, taking in the bookcase spreading along a wall and the trinkets holding the books up on the shelves. Magnus had framed the first drawing and it sat among them. Alec startled when he noticed it and averted his gaze before glancing at it again with curiosity.

“What do you do when you’re not posing and managing your nightclub?” Alec asked, growing more confident.  
“Depends, sometimes I go around counseling people, or I try to help in any way I can.” 

Alec glanced at him appreciatively and relaxed against the back of the couch. His glass was almost empty already and Magnus resisted the urge to fill it again. He petted Chairman Meow instead and admired the way Alec’s dark clothes blended in with the deep undertones of the furniture around him. Now Magnus knew where he had gotten his inspiration to redecorate.

“Sounds like you keep busy.”  
“My schedule and I are very flexible.” Magnus replied with a wink. 

The other man almost dropped his glass and The Chairman fled to the other side of the room, curling onto an ottoman. Alec muttered an apology even as he glared at Magnus and grabbed his notebook to get started on a sketch of the feline. He looked ready to ignore Magnus for the time being but his voice broke the silence that stretched between them after a few strokes on the paper. 

“Do you ever stop?”  
“Do you _want_ me to?” 

Alec traced the curve of The Chairman’s tail and filled in the darker patches of hair that dappled the cat’s white coat. Charcoal scratched against the paper in precise, harsh lines Alec hurried to blur with the tip of his fingers. The drawing was messier than usual but his voice did not waver when he replied.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that sexual tension? Is Magnus' imagination going wild? What's going on? *shrugs*


	2. Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus had too many secrets to be someone else’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is folk. I don't think I can add anything to this part anymore. Enjoy!

Alec came back again. And again. Magnus did not complain, adding a drawing of The Chairman onto his bookshelf and learning to lock the door of his study. Alec did not go around snooping, of course but Magnus was never too careful and he appreciated it even more when someone knocked on his door in the middle of the night. His phone lit up with an incoming message as he opened the door and glanced at the man on the other side.

“Alexander?”  
“I guess I should have sent the message before I knocked.” 

Magnus bit back a smile, tightening his silk dressing gown around himself and waiting for him to gather his thoughts. Alec ran a hand through his hair and shrugged as it fell back onto his forehead, fingers clenched around something in his pocket like they often were.

“We were patrolling in the area and my siblings ditched me. I decided to drop by since you said you’d be up till late too.”  
“You did well.”

Magnus stepped to the side to let him in, the smooth fabric of his robe brushing against his ankles as Alec walked past him. Alec’s eyes had not wandered down yet, but it was only a matter of time. He always glanced at his necklaces and Magnus had not removed them since he had noticed Alec’s fascination with his jewelry. 

“Can I get you something to drink?”  
“Coffee, please?”  
“Cream and sugar?” Magnus called as he moved towards the kitchen.

Alec frowned when he immediately came back with a hot pink mug. Magnus faltered, considering walking straight back and changing the mug until he realized Alec had never replied but Magnus had come back with his coffee like he usually took it, only checking out of politeness. His lips parted to apologize and offer to make another coffee when Alec shook his head and grabbed the mug.

“Thank you.”  
“How was work tonight?” 

Magnus settled next to him on the sofa, inwardly glad to see Alec getting comfortable in his home. He had folded his leather jacket in a perfect square and laid his notebook and tools on top of it. Alec’s combat boots were perfectly lined up at the door and Magnus laid back against the cushions with a sigh, curling up inside his golden dressing gown. 

“Weird, Jace rescued this girl who had nothing to do in the area, I’m surprised she even saw us in the first place. Isabelle told me off when I warned them to be careful.” 

Alec sneered but the line of his shoulders was not as tense as usual and he sighed when he took a sip of his coffee. Magnus smiled secretly to himself, he could almost smell the amount of sugar he had added in the mug. 

“Do you think she’s dangerous?”  
“She doesn’t look like she could do anything but… I don’t know, Jace looked smitten with her and Isabelle doesn’t usually like girls her age.” Alec shrugged.  
“So your brother likes her and your sister made a friend, it doesn’t sound so bad.”

Magnus smirked and raised his hands in surrender when Alec glared at him. The gesture diverted the other man’s attention to the necklaces resting on Magnus’ skin, bronze jewelry against his golden skin. Magnus shot him a knowing look as he glanced away and Alec bit his lip, ducking his head when he could not contain his blush.

“Aw, you’re so cute when I catch you starring.” Magnus drawled.  
“You say it like you don’t enjoy the attention.” Alec said under his breath.  
“You know I do.” 

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and Alec followed the glint of his signet rings as he put his mug away. Magnus stretched with a sigh and a pendant shifted with the rise of his chest, catching onto the hem of his dressing gown. 

“It’s beautiful.” Alec jerked his chin, nodding at the silk robe.  
“ _I_ was thinking of taking it off.” 

Magnus reached for the belt hanging loosely from his waist, twirling it between his fingers as Alec stilled. 

“ _You_ could get started on another kind of drawings.” 

The notebook was already in Alec’s hands and Magnus breathed out a laugh as he slid the robe off his shoulders and stretched on his side of the sofa. The living room was warm and bathed in the dim light of antique lanterns mounted on the walls. It threw dancing shades on his skin and loose silk pants as Alec’s eyes ran over him, lingering on his sides. 

“Could you… move your arms up? Like, above your head?” 

Alec averted his gaze and Magnus wished he could see his eyes, doing as he was told. There was a dark edge of light and shade on his abdomen and he shivered in anticipation as Alec’s hand flew over the page, filling in the paper with dark strokes. He ran the charcoal stick along the shape of his chest, smudging a shadow with delicate fingers and blurring the lines of the silk gown pooling at his waist in a gentle swipe of his thumb. 

Charcoal scratched and scraped at the paper, reminding Magnus of the crackling of a fireplace and he blinked the languor away from him when silence fell upon the living room. Alec bit his lower lip, hand hovering above the page. Magnus glanced at the drawing, only catching sight of heavy shadows on the paper. Alec’s eyes drifted over his rings and necklaces as he added a highlight here and there and Magnus twirled a strand of hair around his fingers, watching him intently. 

Alec shifted the notebook for him to see the drawing and Magnus’ breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight he had been. His jewelry a waterfall on his chest, the soft lines of his arms and chest turning sharper with the rings on his fingers. Magnus batted his eyelashes, unsure of what to say when he glanced up to meet Alec’s eyes and he dropped the notebook.

Magnus watched him leaning in, breaths mingling until he closed his eyes and Alec pressed their lips together. He reached up, wrapping his arms around the other man and Alec cupped his face, holding himself up with his other hand. Magnus would not have minded being crushed under him if that meant they would kiss again and chased Alec’s lips, eyes blinking open. 

Alec lowered his mouth unto Magnus’ again and he arched against the other man’s chest, holding him close. Alec stroked his cheek gently when they broke apart again, calloused hands somehow soft against Magnus’ skin and he chuckled to himself, ducking his head. Magnus’ lips stretched into a smile as he ran a hand through the other man’s hair, tilting his head with interest.

“It looks like I waited to see you naked before I deemed you worthy of a kiss.” Alec laughed out loud and collapsed on him.  
“You only had to say the word darling, I would have taken my clothes off earlier!” 

Magnus chuckled too and nudged Alec for another kiss, stroking the soft skin behind his ear and down his neck. Pale skin contrasted against his thumb, black nail polish glittering in the light and he wondered if he had made a mistake in pursuing Alec. 

Magnus did not want Alexander to become another one of his secrets instead of learning about him. And what about Alec? Was he going to keep Magnus a secret too? This was no way to live and he resolved to tell Alec the truth if he intended to be with Magnus, out in the open. 

Not yet though.

  


* * *

  


Alec almost walked straight back out of the library when he noticed a head of red hair in there. Clarissa-call-me-Clary sat by the window, drawing. She reached for a pencil and another fell from the table with a sharp clatter, rolling down to Alec’s feet. He picked it up against his better judgment, mesmerized by the colorful pencil lead. His notebook felt heavy in the pocket of his leather jacket and he glanced down, wondering.

“Hey Alec, thanks for catching that.”

He glared at Clary and reluctantly made his way towards her, clutching the purple pencil. She kept drawing runes and angels, golden wings spreading behind Jace look alikes and Alec could barely repress a sneer. The young woman held out her hand but took one look at his knuckles, turning white around the pencil and changed her mind. 

“Would you like to draw something too?”

She smiled at him, eyes wide and hopeful. Alec tensed, turned away just slightly only to unceremoniously drop on a chair. He grabbed his notebook and flipped it open, relinquishing his hold onto the purple crayon to seize a graphite pencil and draw a familiar outline from memory. 

The light from the window was bright, enhancing the paper as his hand hovered above the notebook. Clary had been shocked into silence and watched him intently as he tried his hand out at blending colors, fingers clenching around a crayon every time he ran out of patience.

“Here, let me show you.” 

Clary did not wait for him to reply and slid a blank sheet of paper between them, choosing carefully and laying possible combinations out for him to choose from. He gritted his teeth but watched her, learning from her practiced hand movements and the way she switched between techniques. 

Soon enough, Magnus’ skin tone was just right for the first time since he had started drawing him and a smile tugged at Alec’s lips when he added colorful streaks in his hair. The other man’s face looked alive on the paper and Clary frowned as she looked at it.

“He looks familiar...” 

Alec ignored her to work on the sparkles he had always struggled with. He muttered a thank you halfway through, remembering his manners and did a double-check when she did not reply. Clary had turned bright red with his gratitude and looked down at her own work. He left her to it. 

The doors opened again, this time with a loud bang. Alec startled and Clary clasped a hand against her chest, breath catching in her throat. The light coming from the window fell on both their drawings, Jace with wings and Magnus glittering on the page. 

“Wow this is so cool!” Max exclaimed as he barged into the library.

The little boy jumped on a chair next to Alec, grabbing the crayons without asking for permission and immediately tried to reproduce the colors Clary had so carefully blended in together to help Alec. He looked very proper, with his bow tie and grayish-white shirt tucked into pants slightly too big for him. Alec ruffled his brother’s hair when Maryse’s harsh tone slashed at his back, the scolding preceding the woman into the room.

“Alec! What are you doing here? Doodling like a child? Don’t you have anything better to do?” 

Alec tensed and snapped the notebook shut, shoving it inside his pocket before his mother could see it. Maryse’s steps echoed into the library with each clap of her heels against the marble tiles. She looked down on them and Alec held her gaze, challenging her to scold Max too until she pushed her long black hair back with a sneer. 

She kept to herself though and Alec stood up, nodding tersely at Clary before joining his mother at the desk and getting started on paperwork. He fell back into Robert’s familiar organization with the silence that filled the room and Alec’s mind drifted off to the drawing when Maryse left the library. 

He would show it to Magnus, tell him how important what his family did was and why it had to remain a secret. He would, before it came between them like it was bound to. He hoped Magnus would understand that Alec could not tell him everything even if he wanted to.

  


* * *

  


Pandemonium pulsed from within, in time with the crowd panting on the dance floor. Magnus lounged at the center of it all, arms spread on the shoulders of a stranger and familiar leather. He could feel his heartbeat against his rib cage, longing for the thrill of a dance and tilted his head as he caught sight of trouble.

She was beautiful, lights somehow falling just right with each step she took and her hair danced in her back, a snake ready to bite. Blood red lips sent him a kiss and he jerked his head away like he had been slapped. She was by his side before he could get to his feet.

“Get lost. I don’t want you here.” 

Camille laughed, the echo of chiming bells and crystal breaking under the heels of her stilettos. Pure hatred ran through Magnus’ veins as he raised to his full height and took a threatening step forward. She leaned in as though waiting for a kiss and he held a finger up to stop her. Camille greeted it with a teasing lick, pink tongue poking through her fangs. 

“You can’t kick me out.”  
“I own this place.” Magnus pointed out. 

She rolled her hips and sashayed away, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Magnus hurried after her, lights flashing in and out of the crowd to lead his way. The music dropped threateningly as he caught up with Camille and she spun around, fingers brushing against his chest. 

A hand shot between them, twisting Camille’s wrist at an awkward angle as someone stepped protectively in front of Magnus. He gaped as he recognized Alec's strong neck and shoulders and side-stepped him.

“Don’t touch him.” Alec snarled.  
“She was just leaving.” Magnus tried to temporize.  
“But I don’t want to leave. Everyone just looks so _tasty_ here.” Camille pouted.

Magnus snaked an arm around Alec’s waist, wanting nothing but for him to back off but the other man could not be moved. The lights dimmed as Magnus’ eyes flashed and Camille cackled with glee, looking at them like she had heard the best joke of her immortal life. 

“Is that what you’re going to tell The Clave when they put you on trial for breaking the Accords?” 

Magnus flinched and Camille bared her fangs but Alec barely reacted. He slung an arm in front of Magnus, who let out a disbelieving chuckle and stepped away from Alec, looking him over. The glamour broke into million shards when a crisscrossing rune blackened the side of his neck and suddenly, he had a weapon holster strapped to his thigh. 

Camille roared with laughter and Magnus snapped his fingers in annoyance, shutting her up with a shower of blue sparks. Alec startled and glanced at him from the corner of his eyes just as three other Shadowhunters joined them. 

“Alec? What’s going on? Have you found the warlock?” A familiar looking red-head inquired.  
“What’s going on with her?” 

The other woman and Alec looked so alike it could only be Isabelle, Magnus mused as Alec’s sister eyed Camille up and down in distaste. The vampire glowered and gestured rudely at Magnus to let her speak again. The third Shadowhunter smiled crookedly and Camille huffed, disappearing in the crowd as soon as Magnus waved his hand to release her. Alec shifted uncomfortably, edging closer to the blonde Shadowhunter as Clary spoke again.

“Wait, you’re the guy Alec was drawing!”  
“Magnus Bane, the warlock who put a block on your mind.” Alec confirmed, except he looked more surprised than everybody else. 

Magnus closed his eyes when he realized he may not be Alec’s secret anymore but Alec might become his. He held the other man’s gaze when he opened his eyes again, glamour dropping to reveal his warlock mark. It was only fair to let him know, after all Alec could not hide his runes now that Magnus knew about the glamour. 

“Well? Can you give her memories back or not?” Jace asked.  
“Follow me.”

The bass echoed heavily in the club as Magnus led the way to his office. Most dancers barely noticed them and the door locked behind them without a sound as they stepped into an extension of Magnus’ study. He walked up to the bookshelf, looking for the right tome and opening it to a page seemingly at random before holding it up for Clary to see. She winced as the rune unlocked part of her knowledge of the Shadow World and Jace immediately stepped in to support her.

“That will do. I assume something happened to Jocelyn if you’re here. Don’t try to push it though, you’ll regain a little of your memories at a time and any unnecessary strain on your mind might do more damage than good.” Magnus warned.  
“Where did you get that?” Jace snarled, glancing at the Gray Book.  
“Leave it. He gave her memories back, the least you could do is thank him.” Alec scolded. 

Magnus nodded approvingly, snapping the book away and Jace shot a look of incredulity at his adoptive brother. If Magnus ignored the dark rune etched into Alec’s skin he could almost imagine them in his study, Alec standing up to his adoptive brother about his relationship with Magnus, making it real, nobody’s secret. 

“Thank you Magnus. Your sense of style is incredible by the way.” Isabelle smirked.  
“You’re not too bad yourself.” He replied cockily.

Alec bit back a smile and held a hand up when Jace made to complain again. The fantasy almost went on in Magnus’ mind then but he snapped out of it before he could get his hopes up. His mahogany desk and oriental rug were still there though and Magnus longed for the safe haven that was his loft, except Alec knew about his lair and so did the Shadowhunters now. 

“Look, Clary’s mother was obviously in trouble long before she disappeared. We might understand why with her memories but the truth is that you’re putting us all in danger just by wanting to help her, no offense.” Alec glanced at Clary before turning back to Jace. “I get it, you’re doing what you think is right but for now the right thing to do is to lay low and wait it out.” 

He met Magnus’ eyes then, professionalism peeling away to reveal a hint of apprehension and the warlock closed off. Of course, a Shadowhunter would never want anything to do with a Downworlder. 

“Well, this is all very nice but if you don’t mind I have a nightclub to manage. Drinks are on me if you stop by the bar.” 

Magnus waved the door open with a flash of magic and Clary looked at him in wonder before Jace ushered her outside. Isabelle gave him a kind smile before walking out but Alec stayed put, oscillating between a wide stance with his hands behind his back and a more relaxed, almost casual posture he usually adopted in Magnus’ presence. 

He reached inside his pocket after a while, drawing his notebook out and opening it to the last page. Magnus could not help but inch closer as he caught sight of himself. It was different than the others, colorful and intense somehow. Alec glanced at him, gnawing at his lower lip anxiously.

“This is ridiculous, I was going to tell you about my family being part of a secret agency or something, so that things I couldn’t explain did not come between us. I even tried to protect your from a vampire… but you’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” 

Alec shook his head and a fond smile stretched on Magnus lips before he could repress it. He stepped closer, examining the rune crisscrossing on his neck, the seraph blade attached to his thigh. A bow and quiver flickered into existence on Alec’s shoulder as he turned to face him.

“This is me. Alec Lightwood. I didn’t mean to lie to you.” 

Magnus blinked, taken aback by Alec’s willingness to talk things through. He held the notebook close to his chest, waiting for Magnus to say something and the warlock swallowed with difficulty.

“Nice to meet you, Alexander. At least now I don’t have to worry about you not believing me when I tell you all the stories are true.”

Alec smiled, ducking his head before his eyes could linger on Magnus’ face. The warlock came closer, reaching hesitantly and cupping the Shadowhunter’s cheek until their eyes met. Alec did not look afraid and suddenly, Magnus could breathe again.

Alexander’s sky blue gaze crashed against his slit, starlit pupils and they swallowed the universe.

  


* * *

  


Alec looked up from the book he and Max were reading as his siblings barged into his bedroom. Max ignored them, tongue stuck between his teeth as he scribbled a rune down to memorize it. Clary looked at his work curiously and Alec could not resist the temptation to rile her up.

“You should be doing the same thing.” 

He nodded at the book and she blushed fiercely. She seemed to be doing a lot of that since he had sat down to draw with her. Alec glanced at his cluttered desk, smiling a little at the sight of the crayons she had given him with trembling hands. 

Clary was small and annoying but she was kind and Jace looked at her with so much care in his eyes that Alec had to soften around her too. Their parabatai bond warmed up with his silent acceptance as Isabelle sat beside him on the bed, giving pointers to Max.

The youngest Lightwood poked his tongue out in mock offense, adjusting his suspenders before trying again. Izzy corrected him gently and Alec caught Clary leaning in to listen as well. He smirked and ruffled Max’s hair affectionately, wondering if he would end up doing the same to the red head.

Jace wandered around the room, hand trailing along the bare walls of the Institute and unto the desk. He pushed a sheet of paper aside, then another and sat down with a frown. The bond snapped into place even as he looked for something. Alec had an inkling as to what exactly, Jace had tried to find. He gestured at his jacket with resigned sigh.

The blonde beamed and grabbed the notebook from Alec’s pocket, flipping through the many pages. Isabelle glanced up and stood to have a look, curious too and Clary took her place on the bed, looking hesitantly at Alec. He ignored her, watching his siblings’ reaction.

“Is that a nude?!” Izzy exclaimed.  
“What’s a nude?” Max piped up, straightening in an attempt to see the drawing.

Jace burst out of laughing and Alec rolled his eyes. He pointed at a rune for Clary to study before replying, staring Isabelle and Jace down until they quietened enough to listen.

“He was wearing pants.”  
“Still shirtless though...” Isabelle mumbled to herself.  
“More importantly. How the hell did that happen?” Jace held a finger up.

Clary glanced between Alec and Max, as though considering covering the little boy’s ears and Alec released a deep sigh. He watched each of them in turn, even the red head and wondered, for the first time, why he hid this part of him. There was nothing to be ashamed of, if Clary could appreciate his drawings and his siblings did not mind him sketching a half-naked man in his notebook. He could not find it in him to fear their reaction if he were to tell them about Magnus.

“I used to go out for a while and just… draw. Magnus saw me and liked the drawing, he asked for my number when I offered it to him.” He shrugged, unsure of how to put it.  
“Wait, are you and Magnus… a thing?” Isabelle bounced on the balls of her feet.

Alec hesitated and eventually nodded. Jace glanced down at the notebook and tossed it on the desk like it had burned him. Alec winced, hand flying to the rune on his side in apprehension. 

“Don’t tell me what happened after this,” Jace gestured at the drawing. “there is absolutely no need for me to know.”  
“Knowing Alec, nothing happened.” Isabelle giggled. 

He hated to admit that she was right. Mostly. Jace was right too, none of them needed to know that he never put the finishing touch to the sketch. Max fidgeted next to Alec, bored with the conversation.

“Who is Magnus?” He whined. 

Clary smiled and Alec barely felt himself grinning too. The little boy looked around the empty room and got up, dragging half of Alec’s scratchy bed sheets with him to glance at the drawing. Jace flicked it to the following page in a hurry, his gesture heavily influenced by Alec’s flash of fear racing through their bond. 

“Is that a nude?” Max asked, squinting at the colored portrait of Magnus.  
“No, this is Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Isabelle explained, shaking her head fondly. 

Max’s eyebrows shot up and he studied them warily, noticing something was amiss. He dropped it though and turned to Clary, pointing at her with the hint of a threat in his stance.

“I challenge you to a fight! You’re not fully trained, I’m sure I can take you.”

Jace looked ready to interfere but Isabelle kicked him and Alec rolled his eyes when Max muttered something along the lines of Jace always winning. So what if Alec let him little brother win sometimes? He nudged Clary to accept, giving her pointers, perhaps, when Max got too cocky to be cute and Isabelle took Jace out because Clary could not focus with him in the training room.

There was nothing to fear indeed.

  


* * *

  


The ringtone echoed in the study and sent diamonds that had never reflected the moonlight rolling off the shelves. Magnus snapped his fingers before they ended up in a patch of light, reaching for his phone and stilling as he read Alexander’s name on the screen. 

“Alexander darling, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“I wanted to hear your voice.”  
“Well, that’s an upgrade from wanting to draw me.” Magnus teased to hide how much Alec’s words affected him.  
“I was under the impression you liked talking just as much as you liked modeling.”

Warmth spread from Alec’s chuckle on the other end and Magnus licked his lips before he could say something embarrassing. 

“Maybe you could come and see me _too_.” He suggested anyway.

Alec muttered he would be there soon and hung up. Magnus chuckled, gathering the diamonds into red velvet and putting it away with other potion ingredients just as Alec let himself in. The Shadowhunter strode across the living room and into the study, skirting the cauldron to stop next to Magnus with an air of confidence the warlock was still getting used to. 

Magnus grabbed the lapels of his jacket to kiss him, smiling against Alec’s lips. The other man’s skin was cold from the outside still and the evening seemed to drag onto his clothes. The darkness Alec liked to drown in found its place with the oriental rug on the floor and shadows of Magnus’ home, somehow. Alec cupped his face, admiring him and nuzzling their noses together until Magnus backed away with a pout. 

“Aren’t you freezing?”  
“I’m warming up already.” Alec shrugged. 

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows and the Shadowhunter shook his head, backing off into the living room instead of arguing about his choice of words. Magnus followed him, wondering how he had missed the way Alec seemed to glide through the room, not exactly graceful but with a smoothness only Shadowhunters seemed to possess. 

“You know sometimes I wondered, when you made coffee for instance, it was always so quick… But asking about it would have sounded crazy so I didn’t say anything.” Alec chuckled.

Magnus shook his head, smiling and petted Chairman Meow as the cat slipped past him and into the study. He let him, taking a seat on the couch and glancing at Alec while he took his shoes off. He did not look up quickly enough for the other man to miss his lingering glance and Alec ducked his head, joining him none the less. 

Alec stretched and rolled his shoulders, biting off a yawn until Magnus gestured for him to lie down, tugging at his sleeve when he hesitated. The Shadowhunter shifted, getting comfortable with his head in Magnus’ lap, who allowed himself to contemplate how far they had come. The warlock traced the lines of the crisscrossing rune on Alec’s neck, smiling at the shiver that ran down his chest and shoulders. 

“My siblings thought we were doing nudes.”  
“Would you like to?” Magnus asked, fiddling with the collar of Alec’s shirt. 

He was only met with silence. Alec’s eyes glazed over in thought and Magnus brushed an invisible speck off his shoulder, mind drifting to jewelry to wear instead of clothes and the weight of Alec’s gaze if he were to draw him. The other man’s fingers tangled with his necklaces, grabbing at a pendant and coming up to brush against Magnus’ cheek. 

“I think so.” 

Magnus blinked, gazing down at Alec. He inhaled and patted his chest, nodding in the direction of his bedroom.

“Come. I’d like to show you something.” 

Alec jumped to his feet and retrieved his notebook and charcoal, following Magnus into the only room he had yet to visit. It was dim inside, a musky scent lingering on the bed and jewelry on the vanity table. Alec stopped by the gilded mirror, eyes roaming over the sculpted sun and stars along the glass. Magnus ran a hand along his shoulders and reached for his chest of drawers, picking a box from unseen depths within the wood. 

The drawer slid back into place without a sound as the warlock opened the box, revealing a long chain of diamond and silver. Alec inched closer, taking in the rib cage pattern and Magnus relaxed into his warmth. The body chain glinted softly in the room, sparkling against burgundy and gold undertones. 

“It looks like it was made for you. Gorgeous.” Alec breathed out against his ear.

Magnus shivered and let go of the chain. It clattered on the vanity table, bright stones and mahogany wood reflecting the light pooling in through the curtain. Magnus’ shirt shifted uncomfortably against his chest as he turned around to face Alec, who glanced down at him with darkening eyes and a slow smile stretching on his lips. 

Alec reached up, undoing the first button of Magnus’ royal blue shirt and leaning in for a kiss that shattered his mind and set the universe into motion. Magnus had never broken the law of attraction and surrendered to the burning sensation of Alec’s lips on his. His shirt flowed down his arms and fell without a sound, Alec’s hands cupping his face instead. 

Magnus tugged at the other man’s shirt, wishing for it to disappear and gasped when Alec stepped back, shaking his head. The Shadowhunter was out of breath already, eyes blown wide as he grabbed the body chain and held it out helplessly. Magnus bit his lip, feeling his glamour faltering and closed his eyes to regain some of his senses, turning around. 

Alec unclasped the body chain, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder as he helped him putting it on, fingers grazing the nape of his neck then his spine and the small of his back to lock the chains in place. It fell softly, silver sparkling and dazzling diamonds against his golden skin. Magnus breathed in intently, reaching at the waistband of his pants to slide them off. Alec tensed behind him, hands ghosting along his sides and away from the somehow burning body chain.

They moved towards the bed and Alec kept close yet stayed a good distance away from Magnus. He focused on his notebook, flipping the pages back and forth until he gathered the courage to look at him. Magnus curled up among burgundy cushions, sheets pooling at his waist and Alec’s eyes lingered on the chain resting on his chest, the waterfall of silver coming to an end on his hips. 

The Shadowhunter brushed Magnus’ ankle, tender as he ran his thumb along his shin and stretched Magnus’ leg. Shadow shied away from his shivering, naked form on the bed. Alec gave the first stroke of charcoal on paper, following the lines of Magnus’ body. The outline stood out in sharp contrast against the blank page as he threw shadows onto the background, running the charcoal pencil along Magnus’ leg and waist. 

Charcoal bit at the paper, rubbing strong lines on Magnus’ skin and etching kohl around his eyes. Alec brushed his thumb against Magnus’ lips, kissed and parted by a gasp. He leaned in, carving diamonds onto the page, sprinkling silver with sparkles to light up Magnus’ skin. His grasp on the pencil remained firm as he traced a thick vein on the other man’s erection, faltering only slightly when their eyes met.

Alec’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of cat’s eyes and he swallowed. His hand hovered on Magnus’ face, drawing carefully as though the paper would tear apart with the warlock’s slit pupils. Charcoal cracked like thunder between his fingers when the Shadowhunter dropped the notebook and crawled on the bed, crashing their lips together. 

Magnus rolled them over with a gasp, grabbing at Alec’s shirt and tugging his pants off in a mess of tangled breaths, chains dangling off his chest. Alec caught onto the diamonds, stilling Magnus’ hips with a moan. The warlock kissed him instead, hands running through Alec’s hair and hips rolling as soon as the other man’s grip on him relented. Alec held onto him, throwing his head back as their bodies collided and melted into each other.

Starlit pupils burnt the sky down and into oblivion only to come back brighter, like they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, any feedback is welcome and I promise to go cry in a corner, calm down and reply nicely even if it hurts at first ;)

**Author's Note:**

>  **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
